Sinful Love YunJae Ver
by Aini Yuki
Summary: aku ingin hari-hariku penuh tantangan. aku ingin melakukan sedikit hal buruk. BL/YunJae/typos/


**Title : Sinful Love**

**Ranting : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Cast : YunJae**

**Other cast: Go Ahra**

**A/N : ini FF dari komik. gw bikin versi YunJaenya. maaf kalo gaje, alur kecepetan, kata2nya ga bsa dicerna dah pokonya T.T yang aslinya buatan Yoshinaga Yuu. **

**WARNING! : Typo(s), BL, YAOI, acak-acakan dll yg ga suka bisa klik back! udah di post di fb!**

**-Happy Reading-**

.

**-Sinful Love [YunJae Ver.]-**

**by Aini Yuki**

.

-**JaeJoong POV-**

_Aku mungkin telah melihat hal terburuk..._

_'i-itu kan...'_

"se-selingkuh...?"kedua mata bulatku menatap datar pemandangan di depanku. dua orang manusia berbeda jenis tegah saling merangkul satu sama lain. yeoja itu bergelayut mesra pada lengan kokoh si namja.

.

**-Sinful Love [YunJae Ver.]-**

**by Aini Yuki**

.

**08.20AM**

**[Kelas 2-1]**

"yo! Yunho, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang. kau ikut kan?"

"Ani. aku tidak bisa, pacarku sangat cerewet"

"kau masih berpacaran dengan Ahra? cepat putuskan saja dia"teman sekelasku, Jung Yunho. Namja tampan dengan popularitasnya disekolah itu tengah bercengrama dengan teman-temannya. aku dan dia tidak begitu akrab, walaupun kami di kelas yang sama. dia sangat dingin. sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang alim dan pendiam.

"Kim Jaejoong! Jung Yunho! bisakah kalian mengambil data di ruang BP sebentar? kalian piket kan?"seorang namja yang ku tahu bernama Shim Changmin -ketua kelasku- berteriak ketika memasuki kelas. aku tertegun sejenak. _berdua dengannya saja?_

**-[Ruang BP]-**

"b-bisakah kau ambilkan itu untukku?"aku bertanya padanya pelan. tinggi badanku tak cukup untuk menggapai data di rak buku atas. dia menatapku sekilas.

"hmm..."gumamnya, seraya memberikan buku data yang ku maksud. kubilang juga apa, dia sangat dingin.

"kau...berpacaran dengan anak kelas 2-3 kan?"aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya. aku tak suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

"ahh..Go Ahra? ya, dia yeojachinguku"

"kalau begitu, yang kemarin bersamamu itu selingkuhanmu?"

"eh?!"_apa yang baru saja aku katakan?!_

"Kau melihatnya, ya?"ia menatapku. raut wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat.

"waktu itu aku pulang dari tempat les"

"..o-oh"kutundukkan wajahku menatap sepasang sepatuku. ingin sekali aku memukul kepalanya sekarang! namja bodoh ini tak punya rasa bersalah sama sekali!

"ji-jika aku memberitahu pacarmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"masih dengan menundukkan kepalaku aku bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sangat konyol. _seperti sebuah ancaman._ _tak seharusnya aku ikut campur dengan hubungan mereka bukan?tapi..._

"umm..."

"kalau kau ingin aku tutup mulut, kau juga harus berselingkuh denganku!"aku menatapnya. aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki ku sekarang. namja alim sepertiku bisa juga berteriak dengan perkataan seperti itu.

"aku tahu kau pria normal, tapi aku juga tahu kau pernah berpacaran dengan sesama jenis. Jika kau menolakku, aku akan memberitahu pacarmu!"aku menghela napasku. aku tak bisa berhenti untuk berbicara!

"ja-jangan salah paham. ini cuma sebagai pengisi waktu luang saja. aku merasa kau cukup tampan dan baik!"ia menatapku horror. kau pasti menganggapku gila kan?

"hahahha... kau lucu sekali Jaejoong-ah~"ia tertawa. kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat padaku. tubuhku bergetar. _jika kau memukulku, aku tak akan menolaknya._ tubuhnya kini sudah tepat berada didepan tubuhku. aku terpojok diantara rak buku dengan tubuh tegapnya.

**_'cup'_**

aku membulatkan mataku. ia mencium bibir tipisku lembut. saat itulah desiran aneh merasuki relung hatiku. namun, ciumannya tak berlangsung lama. hanya beberapa detik saja, bibirnya sudah terlepas dari bibirku. degup jantungku semakin berdetak cepat. mata musang nan tajamnya menatapku intens.

"baiklah...mulai sekarang mohon kerjasamanya, ne?"

.

**-Sinful Love [YunJae Ver.]-**

**by Aini Yuki**

.

_-Keesokan harinya~_

GYAAAHHHHH! b-bagaimana ini?! kuremas rambutku keras. ciuman pertamaku hilang begitu saja. ciuman yang harusnya ku berikan pada orang yang kucintai telah diambil, lenyap entah kemana. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kemarin. _emosiku yang tak terkendali membawaku ke jurang tak berdasar_. benar-benar konyol! kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!

hari ini aku tak memperhatikan pelajaran. pikiranku hanya terfokus pada pemilik bibir tebal bodoh itu!

**_'pluk'_**

eh? sesuatu mengenai kepalaku. sebuah lipatan kertas mendarat tepat pada mejaku. ku alihkan tatapanku kepenjuru ruangan. tak mungkin seonsaengnim yang melakukannya, dia tengah menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis. yun-ho? kau yang melemparnya eoh? kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika mata bulatku menatapnya. Kualihkan pandangananku menatap kertas tipis putih dimejaku. karna penasaran kubuka lipatan kertas itu. tak terdapat banyak tulisan disana.

**_'istirahat siang nanti, kutunggu ditempat kemarin, ne?'_**

_aku ingin hari-hariku penuh tantangan. aku ingin melakukan sedikit hal buruk. aku bosan jika terus menjadi siswa teladan. mungkin, akan menambah warna pada hidupku. mulai sekarang. apa tidak masalah?_

.

.

.

**_'graak'_**

aku membuka pintu ruangan. sepasang mata bulatku menangkap sesosok namja dingin itu tengah duduk di atas meja dengan sebuah buku berada dipangkuannya.

"oh! kau sudah datang.."ia menyambutku senang. setiap kali aku menatap wajah tegasnya itu jantungku berreaksi tak terkendali. tenanglah Kim Jaejoong, kau akan baik-baik saja!

ia menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya kembali ketempatnya semula. ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat padanya.

**_'cup'_**

ia menarik tengkukku dan menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibirku. hanya beberapa menit saja. aku tak boleh marah. Kim Jaejoong tak boleh terlihat bodoh lagi. karna tak ada seorangpun yang berada diruangan ini kecuali aku dengannya jadi tak ada masalah. _apa berselingkuh itu seperti ini...?_

"kau...menahan napasmu?"

"m-mwo?"benarkah?

"mi-mianhae...aku tidak berpengalaman"ia tertawa. bagus! sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh. ini pertama bagiku. _ciumannya sangat lembut. aku akan mulai menyukai ini._

ia menarik lenganku dan mengajakku untuk duduk berdua dilantai -dibawah jendela ruangan.

"kau tak bersama yeojachingumu?"dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuhku. sudah tak ada jarak lagi antara tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat itu.

"aku bisa bersama Ahra diluar sekolah. tapi bersamamu..lebih penting, kan joongie?"aku tertegun. _aku tak boleh mengharapkan apapun_.

ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. hubungan ini hanya main-main bukan?

"k-kau memanggil nama kecilku?"telapak tangannya meraih telapak tanganku.

"tak boleh?"jemarinya tertaut dengan jemariku. sangat erat.

"ti-tidak apa-apa"aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. kedua mata musang itu kini tertutu oleh kelopak mata indahnya. melihatnya seperti ini, membuatku nyaman._aku...mungkin sudah gila._

.

**-Sinful Love [YunJae Ver.]-**

**by Aini Yuki**

.

"kemarin, kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponku?"

"aku ketiduran.."

"bohong! aku menghubungimu berkali-kali!"aku menatap sepasang kekasih itu diam-diam. mereka tengah bertengkar. kurasa yunho sudah jengah. ia tak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Jung Yunho! kau dipanggil seonsaengnim"aku berteriak. mereka berdua sontak menatap ke arahku. aku hanya berjarak 2 meter dari mereka. aku tak suka melihat Ahra yang seenaknya memarahi Yunho di tempat ramai seperti ini.

sebelumnya, aku pernah melihat Yunho menghindari Ahra ketika akan bertemu denganku dengan beralasan seperti perkataanku tadi.

"ne!"yunho berjalan meninggalkan Ahra dan menghampiriku.

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENJAWAB TELEPONKU!"Ahra berteriak sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ku dengan Yunho. Go Ahra memang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang angkuh dan semaunya sendiri. terbukti dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu bergelayut manja dan menggoda Yunho setiap harinya.

"maaf, sudah membuatmu melihat hal memalukan ini"wajahnya muram. ia sepertinya sangat kesal. Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"seonsaengnim siapa?"

"ah! anu...i-itu...aku-aku berbohong"aku menundukkan wajahku tak berani melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

"eoh? bohong? wae?"entahlah...

"m-molla...mianhae"aku segera membelakanginya dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya. aku bingung. _kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini padanya?_ aku sejenak menghentikan langkahku setelah ia berkata.

"ah..gomawo~"

.

.

.

**03.10PM**

Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. bel jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. aku sedikit terlambat karna aku harus membereskan beberapa tugasku tadi.

**_'deg'_**

aku menatap datar padanya. tangannya tertaut dengan tangan yeojachingunya. _tangan hangat itu...baru saja aku merasakannya. mereka memang sangat serasi. jangan keliru. ini...hanya cinta palsu_.

.

**-Sinful Love [YunJae Ver.]-**

**by Aini Yuki**

.

_'i-itu...Go Ahra'_ kenapa? kenapa yeoja itu pun mengkhianati Yunho. semuanya bohong!_apa cinta memang seperti itu?_

"apakah...aku juga?"aku termenung. air mataku turun tanpa ku sadari. _malam ini...kenapa malam ini sangat mencekam?_

.

**-Sinful Love [YunJae Ver.]-**

**by Aini Yuki**

.

**07.15AM**

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku memasuki kelasku. hari ini...aku harus mengakhiri semuanya.

"hi jaejoongie~"ia menyapaku dengan senyuman hangatnya. aku tak meresponnya. kami harus berpisah.

.

.

Selama seonsaengnim menerangkan, aku tak pernah menatapnya. _Aku tak boleh mengharapkannya!_ Aku segera melangkah pergi dari kelas setelah bel jam makan siang berbunyi. aku melihat Ahra tengah membaca mading di lorong kelas. ia sendirian. _aku tak berhak menyalahkannya. perbuatan yang hina itu...sama sepertiku._

"kau selingkuh?"aku telah berdiri disampingnya. tanpa sapaan atau perkataan apapun, aku menuduhnya langsung. ia terperanjat kaget. kedua matanya menatapku tajam.

"hah?! apa maksudmu?"

"kau...kau punya Yunho! kenapa kau harus berselingkuh?!"

**_'bruk'_**

Ia mendorong tubuhku pada tembok dibelakangku. satu tangannya menekan dadaku keras.

"kau! namja lemah menjijikkan! jangan-jangan kau yang merebut Yunho dariku hah?!"

"lepaskan aku! Aku bisa saja memukulmu"gertakku sinis. _aku tak selemah yang mereka pikirkan_. aku memang pendiam, tapi aku buka orang yang dengan mudahnya kau hina! suasana disekitarku mulai ricuh. berbagai bisikan dan cibiran melintas begitu saja ditelingaku.

"Go Ahra! hentikan! apa yang kau lakukan?!"seketika Yunho datang dan menarik tangan Ahra menjauh dari tubuhku. _kau mengikutiku huh?_

"lepas! kau-kau membelanya Yunho?"Ahra menghempaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Yunho.

"kau, apa kau tak malu berselingkuh dengannya?!"_hal yang kulakukan memang dosa besar. dosa besar yang akan membuat lubang besar juga._

"aku tidak berselingkuh.."Yunho menatapku

"aku tak bermain-main dengannya"mata musang itu menampilkan kilatan yang membuatku terdorong terus terbawa kedalam manik matanya.

"aku mencintainya"_ia mengatakannya.._

"m-mwo? kau! kau benar-benar memalukan!"

**_'plak!'_**

Ahra menampar pipi Yunho dengan keras. amarahnya meledak. ia berlari meninggalkan Yunho. _Ini kah akhirnya? Aku sudah terlanjur masuk kedasar jurang._

"g-gwaenchana..?"aku menghampiri Yunho. kedua tanganku menangkup pipinya. _luka itu...karena aku_. apakah sangat sakit?

"mianhae...a-aku-"

"gwaenchana~ cepat atau lambat juga akan seperti ini"ia tersenyum menggenggam tangannku yang masih menangkup kedua pipinya. _aku khawatir bodoh! _tapi, tunggu!

"kau tak berselingkuh? jelas-jelas waktu itu aku melihatmu dengan orang lain!"aku menghempaskan kedua tanganku dari pipinya. Tatapanku berubah. Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku.

"oh! dia senior ditempatku bekerja paruh waktu"hah? ja-jadi aku tertipu..?

"makannya jangan menuduhku seperti itu. aku ingin kita berhubungan baik-baik. awalnya aku hanya ingin menghibur diriku sendiri, lalu aku mulai merasa jika Kim Jaejoong itu...sangat manis"ia meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya. sesuatu yang entah kenapa...aku menyukainya. _aku menyukai perasaan ini_.

"babo! babo! babo! aku tertipu.."tanpa ijin darinya, aku memeluk tubuhnya. memeluknya erat. _ia milikku? apa aku juga boleh menciumnya sekarang?_

"saranghae Jaejoongie~~"ia mengecup keningku lembut.

"nado saranghae Yunnie~"kau telah mengisi seluruh ruang dihatiku. _Jung Yunho, namja tampan dan dingin ini sudah menjadi milikku_. _Milik Kim Jaejoong seorang_.

**END**

**R&R**


End file.
